Living In Darkness
by Amoloi
Summary: After the death of her parents Amoloi starts up in Hogwarts. She gets confused because every time she sees Draco an anger burns inside her. I suck at summeries so just R&R please. sorrry about the typing in the first chap cuz i forgot 2 spellchck. HH, R
1. Going to Hogwarts

****

Amoloi layed in the coffin. She felt no need to live any longer. She no longer had any family. They were all dead. Why couldn't I have died with them? She thought. She felt anger pulse through her veins. She was ready to kill the person that did this to her.

She got out of the coffin. She knew that her parents wouldn't want her to die for such a stupid reason. She walked through the forest until she reached the castle. With a lost longing look at her home she walked up the steps to the door to see the headmaster about enrolling.

It was the evening feast and Amoloi stood in a room behind the staff table. She was waiting for her que to go in to be sorted. She heard the speech and then the very soft clank of a stool which she headed out. The school was watching her. She sat down and ignored everyone. She felt the hat be placed on her head.

"GRIFFINDOR!!" the hat had shouted.

She walked over to the table and sat on the end. She would have prefered another house but she couldn't change now. She sat quietly and ate her food. Going up to Griffindor Tower she saw a blond boy. The sight of him aroused some hidden anger. She ran up the stairs before she lost control. She heard his steps come after her. She looked to make sure no one was watching and dissolved into a invisable mist. She floated towards the Tower and went into the shadows so she could reappear. She walked to the portrait and said the password and was allowed entry. There were welcome decorations when she walked in. Twins came up to her and said welcomed her to Griffindor. She said thank you but they gave her butterbeer and snacks so she couldn't go to the dormitory. She sat and drank a bit. Finally the party was over. Everyone was already in their dormitories when she walked out of the common room. She needed to go find a room where she could relax. On her way she met the blond haired boy.

"Hello. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Hi. I need to go. Where is the Hospital Wing? I have a headace."

"I can do something."

He leaned in closer to her and pinned her against the wall. His lips brushed hers. She shoved him away and started running off. He was Slytherin she could tell. Once again an anger arose in her and she had to get away and fast. She ran up to the Hospital Wing and said she felt extremely ill. She spent the night in the Hospital Wing and didn't get up in the morning. She didn't awaken till dinner time and felt worse than ever.


	2. Hospital Wing Guests

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks to all you reviewers-dogpoker23, The elven princess, and Abigail Odolf. The elven princess-sorry it wasn't long enough. I was just trying to get the basic idea down. I'll try my best to make the chapters longer. Abigail Odolf-what happened was the coffin she was in was in the Forbidden Forest and so she walked from the Forbidden Forest up to Hogwarts. By the way, this takes place in the OOP time but I'm not going to focus around the events cuz those are based around Harry. Anywayz here we go. 

********

Amoloi felt like she was going to puke. She was all clammy and she was drenched in sweat. Draco walked in and came over to her.

"So your finally up?" he asked.

"Yes. And I feel like crap."

"Do you want me to help you make you feel better?"

"No thank you. I just need to rest."

"Well, okay. But if you need anything you can come to me."

"Okay."

She looked into his eyes and the anger once again awakened inside her. She pulled away her gaze and lay back down. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She felt his lips press lightly against hers. She used what strength she had not to make a reaction like hit him. 

"I'll be waiting for you, Amoloi." He whispered to her.

She heard his footsteps walk out of the Hospital Wing. She sat back up with the shock of him kissing her. 10 minutes later Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in.

"How are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Terrible." Amoloi replied.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said concerned.

"I feel sick. And it feels worse than ever before."

"Are you allergic to anything?" Harry asked.

"Not that I have found out."

"Well, you should get some rest."

"Okay."

Amoloi lay back down and fell asleep. She had a terrible nightmare.

A/N: Sorry it's not much longer but my Internet is hooked to my phone and I have the Internet on while I'm typing this, so sorry. And if anyone has any suggestions, they are very welcome.


End file.
